


Survive

by Joshy_37



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshy_37/pseuds/Joshy_37
Summary: Since the very beginning was this way, the first battle, the first war.Tommy and Tubbo vs Dream.And yet, Tommy knew that there was one last thing he had to do.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 30





	Survive

So… this was the end, their destined final showdown.

Since the very beginning was this way, the first battle, the first war. 

Tommy and Tubbo vs Dream.

And yet, Tommy knew that there was one last thing he had to do.

"Tubbo" He called.

The smaller boy looked at him.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I-I… Our first priority is the discs. I mean, that's the reason all this bullshit had happened but…" Tommy took a deep breath, nervous. He knew he had zero chances of surviving the end of this day. This was his end, the final chapter of his narrative. "If things go wrong, I want you to run."

"What?" Tubbo wide eyes stared at him, confused.

"You're way more important than the discs, Tubbo. If things go wrong, I want you to survive."

There was no dead Tommy feared most than Tubbo's, not even his own.

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea I had after Today's Tommy's stream.   
> I published this on my tumblr bit also wanted have it there.
> 
> Tumblr: Joshy-chan.


End file.
